


Look at me

by The_Hawk_Eye



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-08 00:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17376224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hawk_Eye/pseuds/The_Hawk_Eye
Summary: De los tiempos de cuando salió la tercera película. Lo tenía por ahí y al verlo me he dicho "por qué no?" y aquí está.





	Look at me

**Author's Note:**

> De los tiempos de cuando salió la tercera película. Lo tenía por ahí y al verlo me he dicho "por qué no?" y aquí está.

Lo primero que hago nada más subir a tu barco es mostrarte mi espada rota.

\- ¿Sabes que tienen en común mi espada y la tuya? –pregunto abruptamente.

Aunque muestras asombro ante la cuestión planteada, tus labios se curvan levemente al verme. No es una sonrisa brillante, ni vivaz, ni muestra auténtica alegría… Es una sonrisa triste, porque crees que algún día ya no podrás volver a verme, porque crees que moriré como el resto.

Crees que algún día será mi alma la que tengas que guiar, como ya has hecho con todos los demás. Da igual que lleve décadas evitando la muerte. Tienes la certeza de que moriré.

\- No tienen nada en común –contestas mirando tu espada.

\- Aún no tienen nada en común –digo con una sonrisa-. Pero antes de que acabe el día, ambas tendrán en común una cosa.

Me miras aún sonriente. Me alegra saber que en tu último día de vida vayas a sonreír más de lo normal en las últimas décadas.

\- Ambas habrán atravesado tu corazón.

Al pronunciar esas palabras, muestro tu corazón palpitante.

\- Voy a matarte Will.

Tu sonrisa desaparece tras esa frase. Sin embargo la mía continúa adornando mi rostro.

Tus ojos miran tu corazón. Y yo no quiero eso Will. No quiero que tu corazón capte tu atención, porque debo ser yo quien lo haga.

Mírame William. Mírame. No quiero que apartes la vista de mí. No quiero que tus hermosos ojos marrones dejen de mirar los míos. No por favor…

Es difícil. Sé que es difícil mirar a tu asesino mientras apuñala tu corazón. Pero soy egoísta Will, siempre he sido así y no será ahora cuando cambie. No soy cruel. No William, no soy cruel por querer que sigas mirándome mientras atravieso tu corazón con mi espada. Porque quiero ser lo último que veas de este cruel mundo.

\- Compañero –te llamo para captar tu atención-, no dejes de mirarme.

Tus ojos brillan consternados al saber lo que voy a hacer. Sabes que voy a matarte. Sabes que voy a acabar con todo tu sufrimiento para hacerlo mío.

\- No, Jack… -empiezas a murmurar aunque no sabes que decir.

Y no me importa lo que vayan a pronunciar tus labios, porque no pienso escucharte, podrías destruir con una sola palabra mi decisión de matarte.

\- Will, compañero, no podrás detenerme –digo con una sonrisa.

Atravesaré tu corazón con mi espada rota, Will. Y mientras intentas andar hacia mí, tus piernas fallarán y te desplomarás. Sin embargo tus rodillas no rozarán el suelo si quiera porque yo te sostendré y te tumbaré con una delicadeza impropia de mí. Y posaré tu cabeza sobre mis rodillas y te sonreiré mientras te escucho balbucear. Y cuando mueras, te abrazaré contra mi pecho mientras lloro al saber que soy el nuevo capitán del Holandés Errante para toda la eternidad…

Una eternidad sin ti Will. Viviré una eternidad por ti, guiando las almas.

\- Will, ya nada te mantiene atado a la vida, ella está muerta –hablo con normalidad-. Ya nada te obliga a guiar a las almas para poder ir a tierra.

Elizabeth está muerta, tu hija está muerta y sus descendientes, los que quedan vivos, no saben quien eres. Ya nada te ata a la vida.

\- Nunca quisiste la eternidad compañero –continúo para convencerte-. Yo la he anhelado siempre, por eso he buscado desesperadamente alargar mi vida.

Niegas con la cabeza. Sabes que ya no es cierto, sabes que ya no busco la eternidad, al menos no como antes.

\- Will… William, voy a matarte –murmuro con rotundidad-. Tomaré aquello que ya no deseas. Es mi sueño.

\- Jack, tú no quieres la eternidad –replicas-. Ya no.

Desvías tus ojos y yo no puedo permitirlo.

-William –susurro lo suficientemente alto para que me escuches-. William… mírame.

Espero a que vuelvas a posar tu mirada sobre mí para seguir hablando.

\- Voy a matarte Will.

Voy a matarte y no me arrepentiré de ello. Yo tomaré tu lugar en el Holandés Errante, guiaré las almas perdidas en el mar durante toda la eternidad y te liberaré de tu sacrificio eterno para tomarlo yo.

\- Atravesaré tu corazón.

Y morirás en mis brazos. Y lloraré mi vida eterna sin ti.

\- Y cuando mueras llevaré tu cuerpo inerte y lo enterraré junto al de ella.

Y dejaré allí también mi corazón.

\- Descansarás en paz. Y yo podré llevar a cabo mi sueño…

Que será mi tormento. Viviré eternamente sin ti.

\- No –dices con voz ronca-. Jack…

No insistas Will, no escucharé tus razones. Tengo miedo, por primera vez, de la eternidad. Tengo miedo de vivirla sin ti. Conocí ese miedo el día que vi como Davy Jones atravesaba tu corazón. El día que te entregué lo que más deseaba. No puedo vivir sin ti, y es por eso que no quiero escuchar tus razones. Acabarías convenciéndome si te dejase hablar.

\- Will, sé lo que hago.

Sé que sufres Will. Sé que yo no soy suficiente para ti, para apaciguar el dolor que sientes.

Sonrío tristemente y miro tu corazón un segundo, antes de volver a posar mis ojos sobre los tuyos.

\- Fue un placer haberte conocido Will –me despido.

Atravieso tu corazón con mi espada, la misma espada rota que te salvó de la muerte hace décadas.

\- Jack –gimes con dolor mi nombre.

Alargas tu mano y das dos pasos hacia mí, pero te fallan las piernas. Sin embargo antes de que tus rodillas rocen el suelo, ya te tengo entre mis brazos. Te recuesto y coloco tu cabeza sobre mis rodillas.

\- ¿Por qué Jack…? –murmuras a duras penas.

Porque te amo.

\- Porque no quiero verte sufrir más Will.

Tu mirada perdida me enfoca, sorprendida. No dices nada, quizás porque no tengas fuerza para ello, o quizás porque no tienes nada que decir. No sé que opción me da más miedo.

\- Vamos compañero –digo con un tono de voz levemente animado-, deja que yo me encargue de todo.

Alargas una de tus manos hacia mi rostro.

\- Hace tiempo que deseas la muerte –continúo-. Y yo siempre he deseado la inmortalidad. Ésto – añado moviendo mi mano con gracia y mirando a nuestro alrededor-, es lo que ambos deseamos.

\- …Jack… –susurras apenas sin voz.

Y distingo en tus ojos una palabra que resuena en mi mente, me llamas mentiroso. Te diste cuenta de mi farsa, tan inteligente como siempre.

\- Soy pirata –suspiro.

Tus labios y tus ojos intentan decirme algo más, pero no lo entiendo. Y es entonces cuando tu mano roza mi barba al caer sobre tu regazo y tus ojos se cierran. Y sé que has muerto.

De entre los muchos errores que he cometido en mi larga vida, sólo hay uno que me preocupa, el no saber que fue lo que intentaste decirme en aquella mirada moribunda que me dedicaste.

Beso tu frente y sonrío de medio lado.

Ahora soy Jack Sparrow, el inmortal capitán del Holandés Errante.

Y viene a mí un suave murmullo. Una letanía que me arrulla y que empiezo a susurrar con voz apagada y ronca.

Parte del barco, parte de la tripulación.

Y, mientras el barco se hunde, cojo tu magnífica espada y la cambio por la mía. Y no me importa que esté mal. Y perdóname Will, pero es algo tuyo que deseo conservar para la eternidad. Además tú sales ganando, porque junto a ti, enterraré mi palpitante corazón, que te pertenece por siempre.

El agua nos engulle y yo me aferro más a tu cuerpo inerte.

Una vida inmortal sin ti no vale nada; pero una vida inmortal contigo sufriendo no tiene sentido. Y yo prefiero las cosas sin valor que aquellas que carecen de sentido conservar.

Cuando el barco emerja te llevaré junto a tu bien amada y te daré mi corazón. Y, aunque no me ames, tengo la certeza de que lo cuidarás.

Y es ahora, mientras me arrancan el corazón, cuando me doy cuenta de lo irónica que puede llegar a ser la vida.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, si les gusta reviews y comentarios siempre serán bien recibidos :)


End file.
